


Thighs

by B_Uthoughtwrong



Category: EXO
Genre: Blurb-ish, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong
Summary: Park Chanyeol would never let his girl self-depriciate over her thighs that he loves.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> I ate too much bread and thus i am self loathing. This is me projecting. On a real note, I saw how much chanyeol weighs and apparently it's 65 kilos and he's frikiNg 6'1, I weigh 66 at 5'6 and KAJAKKSMSJSMSMS HE WEIGHS A KILO MORE THAN ME B-- HE NEEDS TO EAT MORE, I N E E D TO EAT LESS

"I ate too much again," I growled, unclasping my bra from under my shirt. I turn to the man who was untying his tie."Why didn't you _fucking_ stop me?!"

Chanyeol raises his hands and blows out air from his, "Wooooah. No, no, no, we are not doing this. Cool it down, baby girl. Watch your mouth."

He walks up behind me and wraps his arms around my torso. I hiss and throw him a look, "Get off _!"_

I shove Chanyeol back and hiss. He steps back and gives out a breath. I storm to the bathroom and wash my face, changing into some pajamas.

Once I'm finished, I see Chanyeol is sprawled on the bed, chest against the sheets, clicking away on his phone. I sigh and roll my eyes at him. I can see the arch of his back that bumps up into a cute supple butt. The hell can't my body do that?

I groan in annoyance and march to the bed. I grab a pillow and hit him with it repeatedly as I speak, "Get! Your! Cute! Butt! Away! From! My! Side!"

He lets out sounds of protest and giggles as I do. I fume even more. Chanyeol rolls to his back and then sits up, "Araso, araso. Calm down."

I huff and throw the pillow at him one last time. I then plop on bed next to him.

Chanyeol pouts and crawls up next to me, "Ya, jagiya..."

I turn my nose up and look away from him.

"Mwoooo, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?!" I snap and turn to him, kneeling down on the bed, "What's wrong is that you're super hot and taller than me and I weigh more than you, and I'm fat and don't deserve you and gosh! My thighs are so big and disproportionate from my body I can't make them go away, gAH!"

Chanyeol furrows his brows and yells my name in a scoling manner.

_"Wae? Wae? Wae? Wae?"_

Chanyeol scowls at me in a playful manner, "you dummy. Do you know that people like thick thighs?"

I groan and grab a pillow and hit him again, "I. Don't."

This time around however, he blocks it and looks at me, "Look at me,"

I roll my eyes and fall back on the bed, "I'd really rather not." I stretch out my legs and sigh, feeling the corner of my eyes prick with tears. Chanyeol shifts on the bed and crawls over on top of me, "Ya, don't cry."

"Pfft, I'm not crying, you're crying," I say as a tear runs down my temple.

"I like you the way you are, jagiya," Chanyeol soothes, proceeding to lower himself down and lie on top me. I can't help but chuckle at him and groan, "Speak for yourself, you're perfect."

"You know that's not true, baby."

I don't reply and only wrap my arms and legs around him. He chuckles and nuzzles himself on the crook of my neck. His hands then run up my bare legs, up to my thighs and shorts. He gives a gentle squeeze and coos, "I like your thighs."

"Yeah, that's because you're handsy."

Chanyeol and I don't speak for a moment. "Ya, you try your best to work out. You try your best to watch what you eat--"

"Yeah but I'm lazy and end up stuffing my face anyway."

"Ya, but the effort counts, and it's never too late to start again."

I sigh and pout, "Everytime I feel better about my body, I relapse and eat more again."

"Self-control is hard to master."

I feel tears start to roll down my eyes again. "Yaaaaa," Chanyeol rasps out and cufs my face, "It isn't impossible though."

"I know."

"You're a tough girl. You're persistant." Chanyeol motivates and smiles. I forwn and nod my head in dispair. He pouts and then plants a soft kiss on my lips, "if you keep crying, I'll start to cry."

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. I feel like a blob of garbage."

Chanyeol kisses me again, "I believe in you."

I sigh, "Thanks."

He then does a loud incorrect sound, "Try again. Say 'I believe in myself,'"

I suck air through my nose, "I believe in myself."

"With more conviction!"

"I believe in myself, you dummy!" I bite at him and he laughs.

"Wahhh, I'm so proud of you."

"Whatever. Now get off me."

Chanyeol in an instant drops his head on my neck, snoring loudly. I push my shoulder up and giggle at the feeling of his breath on my neck and shove him off.

**Author's Note:**

> Fam we will get the sexy bodies we want. Im claiming it today until it happens tomorrow


End file.
